Pass It Along
by 1seddiefan
Summary: It looked like a regular tarot card, but with the message, 'Pass it along.' Alec didn't think anything of it, until a string of bad luck comes along. Maybe it's just a string of coincidences or maybe it's cursed. He doesn't know what to do and then came the text message. One-shot. Post COLS.


A/N: I was reading a book and this came at me. It made me write it down, because it seemed interesting.

Post COLS because, seriously, fuck that.

* * *

The card came out of the book. It had a wheel on it, with a lady attached to it. The wheel had a red, yellow, blue pattern on it. The wheel and lady was in front of a curtain and under a string of three stars and a crescent moon.

In the corner it said: No. 10 and in the other corner it said: Major Arcana, which he assumed must be what the deck was called. He turned it around and saw in black ink, _**Pass it along, or you'll regret it.**_

 _Fuck you,_ Alec thought. He placed the card on his desk and went back to the book.

The next thing he knew, he was looking at the tarot card again. The woman looked to have a missing leg and there were three knives embedded in the wheel.

It was obviously some knife throwing act, maybe in some circus, but as far as he knew, the knife throwing act went out of style.

There was a black curtain behind the red curtain and wheel.

Alec didn't know much about tarot cards or what they mean. He placed the card back on his desk and rolled his eyes.

That night, he had a nightmare of black-widows and big, hairy tarantulas crawling over him. Suffocating and biting him. Jace and Izzy were laughing at him as he tried calling for help.

* * *

When Alec woke up, he was petrified. He felt as a weight had settled over him. The weight felt really dark and heavy. Maybe it was from the nightmare, maybe it wasn't. He felt a little sick to his stomach.

He looked out the window and saw a cloud giving him the double-birdies.

 _God has spoken,_ Alec thought bitterly.

* * *

His day started off pretty tame. After he got flipped off by two cloud hands, he smacked his arm into a closet doorknob. At first he didn't feel anything and then pain shot through his arm.

He stumbled and stepped on a fucking wire that he was sure wasn't there a second ago. He jumped backwards and took a trip halfway down the stairs. He stopped, stood up, and fell the rest of the way down.

He stood up, walked into an open door, and ended up getting a face full of fur from Church.

* * *

He walked into the kitchen; he heard Jace and Izzy arguing.

"You can't put pond water in soup, Izzy!" Jace yelled.

"Screw you! You'll love it!" Izzy shouted back.

Alec considered getting the hell out of there, but he walked over to the cupboard. He opened one, grabbed a bowl, and a bunch of other bowls nearly fell on top of his head.

He managed to step back.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked, in horror.

"Yeah, the bowls are alright," Alec replied. "They're not broken."

"Not the bowls, dumb-ass," Isabelle asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Alec considered hiding out in his room and wait till the day passed. He really didn't want to catch on fire from across the room by the stove. From the way his day was going, he wouldn't be surprised at all if that happened.

* * *

Alec hoped that his day would've gone better, but apparently the day and his bad luck weren't over. He had a bunch of books fall on top of him and he missed the targets during target practice. He never hit one and he was feeling pretty low.

He was hiding out in his room, hoping that the window won't shatter for any reason.

In the afternoon, he received a text message from an unknown number.

After debating for a few minutes, he opened the message.

 **Pass the card along, or you'll regret it! And your sister too!**

Alec looked at the Wheel of Fortune card and grabbed it. He looked at the message.

 _ **Pass it along or you'll regret it.**_

Alec looked at the caller ID. He didn't recognize the phone number. Among that, who the hell knew about the tarot card? Jace and Izzy didn't know about the card. He grabbed the card and looked at it.

Who the hell knew he had a sister? What will she regret? How the fuck did this person get his phone number.

He got another text message.

 **I'm not warning you. Pass the card or you'll regret it! Along with your brother and sister!**

He replied back.

 **Who is this?**

He wasn't surprised that he didn't get a reply.

* * *

He's been on edge since they went on a hunt. He kept worrying about his family. What if something bad happened to them? What if something bad happened to Clary?

Jace will never shut up if something happened to Clary. Alec will be the one that Jace will complain too.

So, there he was, his stomach doing an impression of a wave. Okay, he didn't take any chances by eating, but he did drink a lot of water.

There was a cracking sound and Alec tensed up, waiting for whatever horror that will drop down on him. Instead, both Jace and Izzy fell down.

He looked over in the hole where Izzy fell through. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just landed in this barrel of thumbtacks. Sometimes I marvel at the horrible collections some people make," Izzy said.

Alec went to the hole that Jace fell through.

"I landed in a barrel of thumbtacks. I can't help but marvel at this horrible collection," Jace replied.

Alec nodded and thought, _was this what the message talked about?_ He looked back and forth. He looked at Izzy, "If you move, I'll jump down into that barrel."

* * *

Alec had nearly two hundred thumbtacks stuck in him.

Jace had ten thumbtacks and Izzy had six thumbtacks.

Jace and Izzy were pulling thumbtacks out of his back. Alec was pulling thumbtacks out of his arms. He pulled one out and put it the fifth jar off tacks.

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder about the terrible choices that I make. Right now, all I can think is, 'dude, why the fuck did I jump into thumbtacks? Why didn't I take the fucking door, like any normal, sane person would?'" Alec stated and knew one thing, that wasn't bad luck on his part. What it truly was, was straight-up stupidity, that's what it was.

He couldn't blame it on bad luck.

* * *

After a painful thirty minutes of removing two hundred thumbtacks, he had a very, very _painful_ shower experience.

He ended up getting another text message from an unknown number.

 **Pass the card along, or you'll seriously regret it!**

Alec looked at the message and at the Wheel of Fortune card. He looked at the message written on the back of the card. He wondered if he had the heart to pass it along to someone else.

If it was cursed to bring bad luck, he knew someone who might know how to get rid of curses.

* * *

Let's just say that Magnus was going to have a bad day when he got that Wheel of Fortune card with the ominous message: _**Pass it along, or you'll regret it.**_

He didn't think anything of it, even after all of his clients canceled at the same time. His favorite dancer on Dancing With The Stars got eliminated and his favorite singer on American Idol too.

His toaster and microwave caught on fire for some reason. His window shattered after a strong gust of wind. His window was the only one in the apartment building that shattered.

He chalked it down to coincidences, because the card didn't give off an evil aura. It just seemed plain and maybe it was a chain-letter, prank that someone was trying to pull.

Then he got the message for an unknown number.

 **Pass the card along, or you'll regret it. And your cat too.**

 _Well, that figures._ Magnus thought and went to look into cursed tarot cards.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this in like two days. I remember seeing a picture of a cloud flipping you off with the caption, "You know you're going to have a bad day."


End file.
